Another Escape
by PARAMOREKID
Summary: A girl named Merry and a boy named Jaz escape from the school, and it's kind of long, sorry for that!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**I just got this odd review from this girl named peace. love. happiness saying she wanted to go out with me, I have one big, ginormous answer _NO!!!!!!! _Not to be mean or anything, but that was pretty disturbing. This story is probably the only one that ISN'T crazy!**

**Disclaimer: I own most of this, but JP owns the school, and all those subjects, but I own everything else, so don't sue me, cuz ya don't even know me ya creep. And I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

**Chapter one: "THE STORM"**

Merry shuffled in her cage, making annoying sounds as the small piece of paper moved beneath her against the solid steel that she laid upon. She moaned as the night shifted into the witching hour of yet another sleepless night.

She had been at the school ever since she was kidnapped at the age of three. The sad part is that she was the only one at this place that actually REMEMBERED her parents.

Her mom was so pretty, she had known that, but now ten or eleven years later, the memories of her parents had faded to inconspicuous blurs. Her dad had been handsome, turquoise eyes with brown specs, she didn't know how she remembered that, and she also didn't know how she remembered that he had glass lenses that covered them, like the magnifying things that they put over every inch of her body, checking up on her.

"Merry," someone, that she had known since she had come, whom she had played with when the white coats weren't looking, the person that she had woken up from the shuffling, and the person that she had come to love as not only as a brother but as a soul mate: Jaz. He had picked that name because of the self conducted made up songs that he used to hum when he got bored.

"I can't sleep either, wanna talk, Mer?" He asked, he called her Mer, since they were together, and that just happened to be Merry's pet name. Her name for him was "Jazzy". Merry smiled at him, no other person except them smiled, except the white coats when the terminated someone, he too was fourteen, he smiled back at her.

And she could also read minds, detect feelings, detect sickness and all that stuff, she looked over at Jaz, and started to read his mind:

_Merry. Merry. Pretty. Pretty. _And stuff like that. and the occasional: _I love you, Merry, _he would think. She would send him a thought saying, _I know me too, I love you too._

"I'd love to," Merry answered. "About?"

His mind was full of unanswered questions, it was almost impossible to read.

"Us," he answered. "About us." Merry was shocked about his tone, like he wanted to break up with her or something. She shifted her wings to make them as comfortable as possible in the large-but-still-not-big-enough-cage, and noticed that he had them in the same position.

They had both had wings since they had come to this personal hell, and then when they were twelve they had made their relationship serious. He looked her in the eyes as she answered. "Yes?" She choked.

"Are we still going?" He questioned. She could tell that he wasn't just being obnoxious, she was actually scared and shocked but the seriousness. Just then a lightning strike came from not far away, Merry plugged her ears at the high pitched sound.

"Hell yeah," she yelled, "I couldn't STAND to lose you!" She cried. she couldn't believe how desperate she sounded, but she could feel a flood coming. She felt a tear come to her eye at the desperation that her feelings held, she couldn't stand losing him. She sniffled.

"Mer," Jazzy said. "I'm sorry, come on hold my hand, I didn't mean to make you cry." He stuck out his hand to her, through the bars of the prison, and offered it to her. She took it, just the the lightening struck the glass. It shattered in every direction, mostly landing in his cage, his hand slowly wept away...

Electricity went throughout his cage, and he was buzzed upwards, his lock came undone and and he flipped out of his cage, saliva trailed down the side of his face. His eyes contained nothing, looking dead. "Jazzy! No!" She cried.

"I... Love... You... Merry..." He choked, and his spazzing stopped. He made a move toward the lock of the cage, his fingers tangled with the lock and it unlocked, she got out as soon as his arm went down, she checked his pulse, it was pounding.

_Ba-Boom ba-boom ba-boom, _it went going two hundred miles per hour. The feeling went through her, how he was feeling, he was fine, just out cold, but now, NOW they could finally escape. NOW they could be free. NOW they could finally kiss one another... She pushed that thought from her brain and read his dream, of if he was having one, she got nothing.

Outside she saw blackness – blurred by the tears in her eyes. Utter blackness, like unhappiness, but they were fine with that, their whole life felt like they had been damned. She whipped out her wings, saw them spread out to each side of the room, and she felt pleasure, like she had felt nothing better, it was sooo comfortable! She felt invincible, like she could do anything.

She gently picked up the weightless figure that laid at the foot of her body. His feet banged the threshold, then she picked up his knees. She heard footsteps, not far away, and she ran out into of the building.

Her body hit the windy air like cement, but it almost felt... good. She was FLYING. Her wings caught currents, hitching more speed upon her Maximum Ride **(A/N just thought I'd squeeze that in)**.

This reminded her of the escape of the six that the white coats always talked about, subject eleven, the one they always wanted to get their naughty hands on, subject thirteen, the one that they complained about, the one they called a slut, she was a smart Alec, and pretty, then there was subject nine, her gibber-jabbering, countless words per minute, motor mouth... then there was subject ten, he was soooo handsome, she remembered getting this not in her stomach when she saw him, when they had showed pictures of them saying "don't don't do this, look where it got THEM".

He never talked, as if her were mute. Then there were the two ones that always bombed everything, subject twelve, the one with the messed up digestive system, and the other one had awesome eyes, but was pale white, like a ghost.

She was like a ghost in the air, no where to go, free. She had a feeling that she had never had when she was apart from Jaz. Happiness, girlishness, she always envied subject thirteen, because one of the pictures of them was of ten and her, kissing, she wanted that for her and Jaz.

Then it struck her, the weight of Jaz, he weighed more than her, and she couldn't stand the weight, she had to get down from there. Now. Fast. She went downwards, still having trouble flying, shuddering and shivering from the cold rain and wind, wobbly by the wind too.

She went towards the ground, and put out her front feet. She didn't land well, she fell backwards, and Jaz landed on top of her, crumbling her under his weight. She grunted, gently pushed him off her. And looked up at the shiney things in the sky, they were so pretty, she had never seen them before, but they were so shiny, beautiful, like a blue bird getting ready for flight, she had once seen one during the day out side the big glass wall, covered the whole left thing.

She was glad she had escaped the horid place, she huddled in a ball under unconscious Jaz's arm and fell to sleep, finally.

_**The next Morning...**_

She jolted upright from her slumber to see Jaz fully awake, cradling her in his muscular arms. "Morning," he said. "We can finally touch." **(A/N you know what I mean as in like he touched the dollar bill or something, not... never mind)**

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," Merry answered. He was really serious like that time when he asked her about their relationship. She looked in his ind to see what was going on.

_Kiss, try it. _It said. "I wanna try something," he said. He leaned on her so they were faceto face, then he inhaled. "Yep, I was right, you smell spectacular." He quickly changed the subject.

"I know what you wanted," she said. "I read your mind."

No answer.

"Well, we should probably get going," he said, and set off, "come on, before '_they_' find us." She nodded, and got up, ready for anything to come at her.

"Let us GO," she said boisterously, and flew up into the sky, high above where Jazzy was. "Come on, I can't wait forever, slowpoke, I bet I could make it to that mountain over there before you even got two hundred feet in the air!"

"Is that a challenge?" He questioned. He raised an eyebrow.

He flew up into the air and met her, so they were equal in the air.

"Ready..." she mumbled. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, putting a replica face to his. "Set..." he looked at her with anticipation now, hunger, excitement. "Go!" She set off as he did the same, flying in unison to the large mountain that towered over Death Valley, where the school is.

They both flew oddly, and both kept going ahead of each other, but then she went in front again, regaining her spot as first. There was two hundred feet ahead of them, she was positive she could make it, then she would rub it in that he got beat by a girl. And if he won, he would be a sexist pig.

"I love you but..." she said. "I am gonna win." she said. "Girl beats boy," **(A/N Funny, I am actually a boy)** she looked behind her to see him not behind her, he was right beside her, picking up more speed by the second. She raced, but they stayed at the same, keeping pace and equilibrium to him.

When they got there it was a tie. He looked at her, and said, "I guess it was a tie, beater," then she was reminded of the white coats that were obsessed with Harry Potter, it was hilarious, they would talk about it twenty-four-seven.

She burst out laughing, and so did he, "beaters" were also people that could (semi-) fly. "Now I wanna REALLY try something," he said coherently, putting up his serious tone. He leaned in and their lips met, and their faces tilted.

She had never been kissed, since she was a fourteen year old freak that had lived in a hellish prison. But now she was like subject thirteen, now kissed, loved.

She broke it and then said, "we should get going, let's save THAT for later." So with that they were off to only god knows where. She loved him, he loved her, all was perfect in the world, or was it?

**Chapter two: "YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"**

She thought about the six runaways and wondered just what they were doing now, she hoped that subject thirteen and subject ten were together, they had kissed, hadn't they? She hoped that Jazzy and her could have their life the same way as subject ten and thirteen did. But three things that she had to remember:

1) She didn't know the whole story, for all she knew their lives could still be hell.

2) They could still be on the run.

3) Maybe subject ten just had a major crush on her and kissed her spite of the moment, and then she could have slapped him across the face.

But number three seemed almost impossible, she seemed so involved, like she would never get sucked out of his dreaminess. Merry looked down at the valley below her, the cornucopia of colors, widespread throughout the spanse of forest.

So beautiful, so so beautiful it was. She had never seen any colors except white and off gray, and the blackness of the window, and when it WAS day they would put tints on the window. She loved the feeling of the wind over and under and on her wings, taking her where they lead. She liked the feeling of every second, like the next second, the last was the past.

She looked at how the valley arched up as it became a valley no more. Maybe they would meet with the six people, if they did, she would ask subject thirteen for relationship advice. She would know, or would she?

Trillions of thoughts streamed through he head, like balloons popping at a birthday party, then a big balloon popped, she could now do ANYTHING with Jazzy, anything, kiss, and that stuff, she already knew but it had never hit her THIS hard.

She still remembered the time when Jazzy had firt said I love you to her. She had blushed and wetness came to her eyes. _Tears, _she had realized. _I must be crying._

She still remembered.

"I love you," he had said that night, the night when she had turned thirteen, out of the blue.

Remembering everything.

She always knew that she had loved him in a way more than brotherly.

She will always remember.

She will always remember her first love.

Merry looked askance at him, his perfect face features. The long wonderful hair that went to just beyond his ear, curving sideways in a half circle. Merry loved that face, loved everything about him, but she didn't know much at what her face looked like, she had only seen it every couple of days when they used a mirror to do medical operations, and dental.

Only glimpses.

Short painful glimpses.

Glances where she would see how much she looked JUST like her mother and father, glimpses where she wasn't sure that she was pretty enough for Jazzy. Then she decided to see what he was thinking.

_She's beautiful, I love her so much, Merry, _he thought. She looked over and smiled at him.

"I hope that that's me you're talking about," she said with a laugh.

A laugh.

She hadn't laughed in weeks.

_In love, _she thought with a smile. _You're in love with him._

"What?" He asked her, while she just stared into the glass of his pupil. She was caught off guard and just pondered for a second. She groaned and answered.

"I uhh," she said. "Was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" He inquired. He looked at her with his perfect face and she caved in.

"You," she answered, and started to blush.

"I love you," he said. He must have read her mind or something, or he was thinking abot that too.

"'Love you," she gasped, she went over to him, by turning one of her wings down sideways and she held his hand, their fingers tangled with each other, and the both looked at each other lovingly.

Their hands swung in unison, but there were flaws, their muscles were cracking as if their hands were a five year old, swinging on an old, decrepit, dilapidated swing, attached to a slim, ancient piece of wood, like a small string that his life depended on. Her smile crumpled.

She knew.

She knew that THEY had to fend for themselves, they had to find food, her stomach had been demanding food all day yelling at her: "_I need_ _food!_" it whined. "_I NEED FOOD NOW!_" It grumbled and churned, giving her the need to regurgitate all over the sky. The school had fed, barely enough to keep her alive. But they still hadn't fulfilled the three thousand calorie per day thing, she had to figure that out. But now since they were outside of the school, it didn't seem to cover it.

Now.

She needed food, now.

Merry looked over at Jazzy, caving in and asking: "Jazzy, are you hungry." His muffled face rose up to meet hers. His eyes were in the serious look that he was giving her way too much lately, his eyebrows turned in an obscene way.

"'Thought you'd never ask," he complained.

"What are we gonna get?" She questioned, clearly confused, then it donned on her. They would have to hunt, or steal money. She would prefer the first, the greasiness of the meat, the juice that warmed in her mouth as she teared a chunk off.

But they needed to work for the prize. Needed elbow grease, they needed to work with their weak existence.

"We need to HUNT," she answered her own question just as Jaz was about to open his mouth. "Jazzy we need to hunt."

"Why do you sound so miserable," he asked, "about hunting? I don't why? We just need to work, and we need to find it."

"Where?" She retorted.

"Down there," he said, "duh."

"Oh," she said and he mouth created the letter.

"Beat ya there," he said.

"No," Merry told him, "let's not do that again."

"'Kay," he said and he soared down to the ground wobbly, because he couldn't fly all to well, but she was shocked that they both learned so well. She followed.

She always WILL love the air, no matter what. They landed, and they both fell backwards, like the time when she did, carrying Jazzy. She sighed and looked around, there was nothing but trees that reached the sky.

"'See anything?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered. "But we have to look harder, we just CAN'T expect to land and see a ginormous squirrel scurrying toward us." He squinted in every direction. They heard a small scuffling sound.

Both eyes turned to it, but it was just a leaf, falling to the ground, signaling the beginning of autumn.

Merry noticed something on a tree, she went closer and saw writing, it said:

"_Tu saber donde  
Contar mi ahora!  
O morir!_"

"Huh?" She said. "What is this?" She couldn't even read, but she KNEW that this wasn't English, but if it wasn't, than what was it? She motioned him over, and he took a look at it.

"Wait, I've seen this before," he said. "A Spanish woman wrote something down that looked like this." Realization set in, this was Spanish, they would never be able to read it, it was hopeless, but then they stripped the bark and kept it.

"Back to hunting..." he told her. They went farther into the forest and heard more shuffling, they turned to the sound to see a small squirrel, squatting in the ground.

"Be..." she said. "Very..." she motioned to the animal, "quiet..." They were three feet away, but their hunger got a hold of them and they jumped on it, even the squirrel wasn't fast enough to react.

They crushed it, one on top of the other, on the ground.

"I am gonna slowly get up," he said. "And you grab it as fast as you can. On three.

"One..." He started. "Two..." She started to get ready and he started to go up. "Three!" The squirrel started to dart away, but Merry grabbed, with her bare hands. She carefully broke its neck between two fingers, and the poor animal fell limp.

"Dinner, is, _served_," Merry laughed.

"Fire, how are we gonna make a fire?" Jaz asked. Then she noticed, off in the distance there was lightening, if they could get a fire out of that... They could cook their meal!

"Lightening," she told him simply. She pointed to where it had struck, just about two miles away, when another lightening struck about one mile closer. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I could have done THAT," he replied.

Then it struck again, very close, they saw it, and it was the most brilliant thing they had ever seen! It lit a blue fire that went to yellow, it was so cool! They exchanged looks and went over.

So.

They were having good luck... So far.

They grabbed a stick. Merry took the sharp end of the stick and stuck it into the skin of the squirrel with ease. She brought it sideways and started to skin it, and she turned away when she saw red, gory flesh exposed to her eyes.

Then she had to decapitate it, this was a hard process **(A/N if you are squeamish than you might wanna skip this part) **first blood squirted in her face when she got in about an inch deep, but she turned away, and she heard a pop, and substance squirting to the ground, she looked and saw that she had beheaded the animal.

"You okay?" Jazzy asked as he looked over at her disgusted face. She stuck it through the animal and roasted it on the fire.

It started to blacken by the minute, and it looked more and more... appetizing, and tantalizing.

Merry decided to read Jazzy's mind in the middle of the roasting, and she handed it to him.

_She's so pretty, this squirrel is NOT, ugh... _she chuckled out loud.

"What?" he asked her. "Why the hell did you chuckle?"

"Listening," she said. "Listening in on your thoughts." She chuckled again. Soon enough, he did laugh, after getting over the thought of her reading his thoughts AGAIN. He would never get over that.

Then with out a warning they heard shuffling again, but this wasn't a small animal, it was a BIG animal.

They turned.

"Squirrel good, huh?" He asked. "Can I join the party," An Eraser. They had only seen Erasers when they had to train with them. They both gasped at the same time.

"No, we only have enough for two," Merry said. "Come again! NOT!" The Eraser shot at her in anger.

_This is gonna be a long night,_ Merry thought. She looked up at the Eraser, the blood lust in his eyes, the blood lust for HER. _Let the fight begin._ It hit her, like a dead weight, like cement.

**Hate it? Love it? Review it either way, flames aloud because I have way too much confidence for this story to put it down right now.**


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

**Hey, this is Thanksgiving as I write this, and I MIGHT post it the next day if I don't finish it in time, and I am just making this up as I go along, so it might be rushed (Ally Noel), but I'll try my best to explain it to you all. So, here goes, and this chapter is gonna be a LONG chapter. Hope ya like it.**

**Chapter three "GO TO HELL YOU STUPID ERASERS!"**

She entangled with the Eraser, trying to get him off her, but so far she was reluctant. He was so heavy, like three hundred pounds, and he was holding her down without even trying.

Merry wondered where Jaz was, he should be trying to get him off of her right now. But he wasn't, he was far away from her mentally.

She got her leg loose and and jerked it upwards into his crotch, and she earned stale, rotting air being grunted into her face. The Eraser lay limp for a second and suddenly realized what he was doing and resumed the fight.

"Jazzy..." she breathed. Her eyes flew towards where he was, he was gone. No where to be seen, like poof. Then she realized what had happened, the Erasers may have taken him...

She knew their luck couldn't last much longer, and she had predicted right. The bark in her pocket was cutting into the flesh of her leg, and she could feel that pain, plus the pain of the damn Eraser that won't get the hell off.

"Ahhhugh!" She yelled and grunted at the same time as she headbutted him in the mouth. She was terrified to feel teeth injected into her fore head, she screamed.

The Eraser was mad. Very mad. At HER. He put all his effort into her, punching her in the face, her blocking the first one, not predicting the second one dislodged into her jaw. She felt it go sideways and stay there, blasting pain signals to the brain, inches away. Then she remembered, she could try and tap into his mind to see his next move.

_Punch to the eye! _He thought, her hand went to her eye and blocked the hand that was aimed at it. "You're not gonna win, you worthless slut!" He yelled in a heavy British accent.

"Oh yeah," she screeched, "you think you'll win, dick?" She aimed a punch at his face, and she hit him in the eye. She felt wetness, and considered it tears, the eye was swollen, black and blue, and barely open. He growled and aimed an elbow at her ribs.

Without thinking, and moving she blocked it. She heard a _crack! _come from the elbow, and she had realized what she had done. She just thought of blocking it, and she did, she didn't even lift a finger, just thought about it, and she snapped his arm. _Oh yay,_ she thought happily.

He had realized too, and he paused. She smiled and took advantage of the moment. She aimed a mental punch at his jaw, it turned in an awkward way, and with a _crack!_ it flew off and landed three feet away.

_Wow, _she thought, _didn't know my own strength!_ The Eraser looked odd without a lower jaw, like... really grotesque. Merry smiled. The Eraser, fortunately COULDN'T smile, but he COULD growl. He did.

He threw a punch at her eye, she blocked it mentally again. Then she threw a mental punch at his other eye, it went into his head, it almost looked like it was missing, so now he couldn't see.

She couldn't believe how much of an advantage she had in this fight. She threw one last punch at him (without her hands) and he went across the ground, out cold.

Merry got up, and looked around, then she saw him, Jazzy, laying on the ground, pale and asleep, or anesthetized. Just in case, she touched him, and his feelings went through her, he was fine.

She felt bad for him, this was the second time in one day that he had been knocked out. She curled up against his chest. She threw one arm around his waste, and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to go to sleep though, she had to stay on watch.

But sleep sounded so good right now, almost appetizing. It had been a tiring day, and her insides hungered for it, wanted it as prey. Then it started to eat, and eat. And she drifted to sleep...

_**Later...**_

A sound. _That _sound. What is it?

Merry looked around the area, she saw the trees, and the dark, damning sky, but she saw nothing that would be able to even come close to harming them. She turned to the body beside her and tried to wake him up.

"Jazzy!" she yelled. She moved her hand toward his head and slapped him across the face to get him to wake up. He jolted upright and looked sideways at Merry, and asked her a question.

"Where are the Erasers?" He asked. He rubbed his cheek and said, "Owe, what happened?" Merry did all she could not to laugh, she succeeded, and looked like the serious face that Jaz had put on a lot lately.

"No-thing!" she said quickly. He did a quick three-sixty of the area, and looked confused.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?" He asked. She answered before he could look at her. "I heard a sound" she said, "and I don't know what it was." She looked puzzled.

"Anyway," he said. "Remember what you said earlier?"

"What?" She asked.

"After we kissed," he said.

"Oh," she answered. She said that she would let him kiss her now (later)."Oh yeah..." She looked down at her feet, trying to dismiss the conversation by saying, "what a beautiful moon!"

She wanted it to happen, but she was nervous about it. She glanced up a second to see his face only inches from hers'.

"It's okay," Jazzy said. "You can trust me..." He bent in and grabbed her face in his hands then kissed her on the lips. Merry's nervousness slipped away and she was sucked into Jazzy.

Her hand went up to the back of his head and tangled in his hair, moving the long strands here and there, then she stopped.

She stopped and broke the kiss. He looked down at his feet, then at her, in an abashed way.

"Why?" He asked. "What the hell is wrong NOW?"

"I just can't," she answered. "I just can't now."

"Merry," he said. "We're free now ... We are free to do what_ever_ we want ... And Merry, If you won't do this with me, I'm not sure if we can be together," he finished miserably.

"Wha?" she screeched. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! No, Jazzy, no, you can't... cannot do this!! No, can't do this to me," she paused, and looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "I'll do _anything,_ anything at ALL to make you not say those words, anything. Anything. Anything. Anything." she said redundantly.

"Anything?" he asked. "Then kiss me."

"..." she was speechless.

"Oblige," he added.

"I oblige it, but not tonight, I'm tired," she finished off the conversation. She motioned to the place they were laying before, he layed down stubbornly.

"Crap face," he mumbled.

"Ex_cuse _me?" She said.

"Nothing Mer," he added facetiously.

"That's what I thought," she added, and with that she went down to the ground and curled up against him, her put his arm around her in protection. _Damn the watch, _she thought. _I'm going to bed._

_**Merry's Dream**_

_A middle-aged Spanish man made his way through the forest, trying to get away from THE men chasing after him._

_More like RUNNING away from the men. In his pocket was a small pocket knife, cutting against his leg with every step. He looked behind him, and twenty feet away, there they were._

_"__Tu saber donde Contar mi ahora! O morir!"__ They yelled. He knew he couldn't last._

_He knew one thing, he wanted to carve his last moments into a tree. It was his way to get the message, corteza as they called it in Mexico. He carved what they had just said into the tree._

_Then they stabbed him in the back, sending blood all over the premises._

_**Back to normal life**_

Her eyes opened in a flash, feeling a wet sensation upon eyelids. "JAZZY!" She yelled before she knew what she was saying – or yelling. She felt his face, and slapped him across the face. He jolted upright and looked her way.

"What the hell was THAT for?!" he screeched. She suddenly felt a barrier of guilt hit her. She knew she was irrevocably in love with him, and it suddenly felt _worse_ because of what had happened earlier.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Can I ask you a question? It will make me feel better."

"Feel better from what?" He asked.

"From what you said earlier," she answered.

"Sure," he said, "what is it?"

"Tell me," she paused even though she knew what she was gonna say. "Tell me you love me," she finished without pausing.

"Mer..." he said.

"Don't 'Mer' me!" She bellowed. "I am ALL serious about this!"

"I love you Mer...ry" he said. He hugged her close to him, and kissed her hair. "Why would you think that I didn't?" he asked pointing another question at her. He let her head go from his grasp to let her answer.

"I love you too," she said. Merry pecked his mouth before he could suck her in. "I have to tell you something, I had the most HORRIBLE dream when I 'accidentally' hit you.

"I think I know a little bit as to what it says," she said. Then it came to her. It hit her like a dead weight, like an... Eraser. She new what it said, exactly what it said.

"_You know where  
Tell me now!  
Or die!_"

"It says 'You know where, tell me now! Or die!'" But she knew there was a missing piece to the was it? Why was the man running from the other men?

Good questions. Un-answered questions.

"Wait, we forgot about the squirrel," he said, quickly changing the subject and interrupting the silence, and sure enough, laying in the ashes, was an over cooked squirrel.

She didn't care, she couldn't eat, she had just gotten hit with a very bad head ache. "You okay?" Jazzy asked. She wasn't.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and every inch of her body went pale within seconds. "_Mi hijo! Donde's mi hijo?!_" She breathed, and scoffed at the same time. Then her eyelids closed and she fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Merry!" Jazzy screeched. He took her wrist in his hands, and checked for the pulse, this is what they did to some of the kids at the school to see if they were breathing ... They usually got nothing.

"Merry!" he repeated. He wished that he had the powers that she did so he could see what was wrong with her. But... unfortunately he didn't, he didn't even have ONE damn power.

He got up, which was the only thing he could think of to do, then went to the fire. In the remains of the fire, there laying there was the squirrel, decapitated and skinned to death (not to mention it's neck breaking), so he picked it up, and took a bite out of it.

And OH! Was it good. He probably would think that brussle sprots were good now, since he hadn't eaten anything in a day, one, long, miserable day that he couldn't eat, or they didn't make time to until they hunted.

He ate half, and saved the other for her.

Then he sat there for a while, deep in thought, when he saw Merry's eyes eyes open a crack. She got up, and balanced her equilibrium on her elbows, then opened her mouth to talk. Jazzy was happy to hear her voice.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, rubbing her head. Then he started to answer.

**Chapter four: "THE APPLES OF WRATH"**

"Wha...?" Merry breathed, coherently confused, forcing back tears that are hiding in the back of her eyeballs, misfits, dying to get out of her eyes, but she was tough, she could take it. She blinked, letting one damning tear falling down her cheek, landing on her dry ground. It sucked up the moisture, and mud resurfaced as the tear. "What in the world of hell happened?"

"You blacked out," Jazzy paused, "then you spoke some gibberish that sounded like the writing on the bark, or sounded like it should be pronounced." He finished, and looked in her direction, returning her confused face.

"What did I say?" She asked. She folded her legs and brought them up to her head, resting her head upon them, feeling as if she had any more stress she might pop. She rubbed her forehead in pain, of the re-occurring head ache that she was having.

"Something like..." he pondered for a moment. "Me he Joe, Don day Me he Joe." He looked up, deep in thought, comprehending the sentence that he had just spoken, rubbing his chin. "Hey, what's wrong with your... forehead?"

Then it hit her, exploding pains hit her like a ton of waits, she closed her eyes, and wanted nothing more than for the pain to go away. Her mind was clouded with random thoughts of death and hell, and such things.

"Damn it," she cursed. "damn it, my head hurts so damn bad, what the hell?!" She said. "Damn it, damn it," she repeated redundantly. "My head, damn it, what the hell is wrong with my head?!" She screeched.

"Some... some... something is... is so damn wrong... DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, Jazzy, just make the all the DAMN pain go AWAY!" She screamed, and yelled. Jazzy went into panic, he ran, screaming in pain, not physical pain, but mental pain, mental pain of losing the only person that he loved, he grabbed her, one hand went around her waste, and the other one around her neck. He cradled her in his arms, doing the best he could to 'make the pain go away'.

She was almost unconscious, just barely screaming for him to help her, and muttering, "Damn it, what the hell, I need this fu..." then she went out cold, in her love's arms.

Jazzy checked her pulse for the second time in twenty minutes, and it was all fine, but now he had to wait it out. He mourned her, because he wanted her pain to go away.

"Don't die," he kept on repeating. "Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die-ie-ie," he pouted, even though her heart was still beating, there was still a chance that... NO! He couldn't think of that right now.

He held her to his chest as the rain started to fall down, and rocked back and forth, crying silently. He wondered why he had such a hellish life. Why? Why him? Why did HE have to suffer?

He sat there, for what seemed like forever, letting the rain soak his hair, streaming down his face, he didn't care, he just wanted Merry to survive, no matter what. He suddenly felt guilty for what he had said earlier, very guilty.

He had said that maybe that they shouldn't be together, they should be, forever and ever. Never stop. He was unconditionally in love with her. He almost cracked a smile.

Jaz started to hyperventilate.

He couldn't stand the thought of her dying, he had to think happy thoughts. Like the day that they finally REALLY kiss, not her saying, "Later" and looking at the ground.

Then he drifted to sleep, with Merry, still curled in his arms.

_**Later...**_

Merry sat up, looking in every direction. She struggled out of Jazzy's arms, and rubbed her head, what happened to her? Her mind was clouded, and was hit with shards of pain every other second.

She looked down at Jazzy, then she got this odd thought that something bad happened to him, he was drenched in water, and his eyes were closed, and he looked too peaceful to be alive.

Panic ran through her, and her eyebrow went down into what looked like a uni brow. _In and out... _she thought. Blotches began to run up her arm, and she was about to check his pulse when she heard a voice from inside her head, a voice that wasn't hers.

_He's not dead, _it said. Merry couldn't tell if it was a machine or person, or male or female, she just listened intently, slowly calming down from the little spite of worry that she had. _He's just sleeping._

_Who the HELL are you?_ she asked. There wasn't an answer.

Then she woke Jazzy up, by yelling, "JAZZY!" in his ear. He jolted upright from the ground, and mumbled incoherently. He looked around, until his eyes fell upon her. He got up, and tackled her with a hug.

"Wow," she said facetiously. "I MISSED you too." she paused. "I think I'm ready."

"Ready?" He asked. "Ready for what?"

This," she said. Then without any warning, kissed him. She grabbed his head full of hair in her hands, pulling, but he didn't mind the pain. Her other hand was scratching in between his wings.

She moaned in comfort. Her hands twisted in the fabric of Jazzy's shirt, undid the buttons and lifted. Then, Jazzy went from her lips, to her cheek, and then to her neck, giving her a break. "Jazzy," she asked. "Should we be doing this at... fourteen?"

"Hell yeah," he replied between kisses. "Why?" He asked, then returned to her neck, still listening intently.

"What if..." she said. "What if I get... pregnant or something." She paused, "I mean, we'll have no help, and I might die. You don't want me to die, do you?" That was when he stopped, and pulled his shirt back on.

"Never," he said repetitively, "never, never, never, ever, would I want you to die. But look at the chances of you getting pregnant, about one and like a trillion! And I dunno, you might lay eggs if you're lucky. And I don't think we're all that young, we don't live as long as the regular human. Look how long Erasers live. We're lucky for living THIS long."

"Maybe later," she said. "I just wanna kiss, I got too far ahead of myself. I shouldn't have taken your shirt off. I still love you though." Jazzy didn't wanna say something he didn't mean so he nodded.

Far off in the distance, Merry saw the sun, a golden ring-like figure that she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. Yesterday had been a long day, hopefully today they would have more luck. Her stomach grumbled, and she felt sick from hunger. "Hey, where did that squirrel go?" She asked, looking around. Jazzy dug it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She grabbed it, then put it up to her mouth, and took a bite. It felt like she had never tasted anything better in her life. Well, truth be told, this WAS one of the best things she had ever tasted.

She couldn't believe the sensation she felt as it went down her throat, she took another bite, it was like it got better with every bite. Unfortunately she only had half, so she couldn't fully satisfy her stomach.

"How was it?" Jazzy asked her.

"Fantastic,' she said. "We should go now." She whipped out her wings, and tossed the animal bones to the ground. Jazzy did too, and started to ask a question.

"So soon?" He asked.

"We have been her for a day," she told him. "We can't let the school find us!" She beamed at him, and he finally let that go, and then signaled her to start a countdown.

"Three..." she said. "Two..." she paused for dramatic effect. Jazzy smirked. "ONE!" Then they pushed off the ground and went into the air. Merry felt a sudden burst of pleasure as she went into the air. She always loved it, she could finally find time to think.

Then, she suddenly remembered subject thirteen and subject ten, when they kissed. They LOOKED the same age as Merry and Jazzy when they watched it: same age as the are now, fourteen.

She looked down at where they were, a small hollow in the forest. It was almost at the boundaries of Death Vally, Merry thought that it was beautiful, Death Valley. Just beautiful.

Well, that was because the only things that she had ever thought as BEAUTIFUL were her mom, dad and Jazzy

Then for he first time in a couple of hours, she entered Jazzy's mind, and she was satisfied. _Why, why, why did I have to say that we shouldn't be together, why? I mean, I love her to death, she is the only person that I HAVE ever loved. If only she hadn't stopped kissing me..._

That was when she blocked him out. She sighed and stopped flapping, it was getting windy so she just let them go with the current. She smiled, thinking: _I ALMOST feel bad for humans!_

"It's okay," she said to Jazzy. "I forgive you." He looked over with a relieved face.

"Thank god," he said. "I love you Merry."

"Love ya too," she said.

Then she saw lights, not many miles away, just enough for her to see it. She looked at Jazzy, he eventually felt someone's eyes on him and turned her way. She motioned to the lights.

It took him a second, but he eventually noticed it.

"Let's go," she muttered. They flew down at top speed, and landed uneasily on a road. She made a look towards Jazzy saying: _Walk? _he nodded. So they pulled their wings into their backs and went down the road.

They walked on, when they suddenly saw a sign.

_________________________

_**You are entering the town of  
Sunnyville, California  
**_

**.-"-..-"-..-"-..-"-.**

_Population: __Fifteen-Thousand-Nine-Hundred-Eight_

________________________

"So..." Jazzy said facetiously. "We must be entering 'Sunnyville'!"

They sprinted the next mile, and the lights got closer, and closer. This will be the first city that they have ever seen, and now they could finally alert people about the school, and the whitecoats could finally get arrested for all of what they did.

When they got really close, they saw that this was NOT a big town, apparently fifteen-thousand-nine-hundred-eight wasn't many people, wow, California must have really big cities. They noticed that they were alone on the street, that no cars were passing... that was weird.

They walked into a big square, and noticed a small grocery store, maybe they could steal stuff without people noticing...

Merry nodded towards Jazzy, and he understood immediately. They strode into the shop, and looked around, there was NOT much to see. Just a freezer holding dairy products such as yogurt, milk, eggnog (whatever that was), and some cheese. In a refrigerator there was meat such as beef, steak,ham, turkey, hot dogs (they might steal that so they can roast it on a fire with ticks just like the squirrel), and chicken.

To their right was fruit, such as apples, peaches, pineapples, and banana's. An apple fell out of a large bowl, connected to the ceiling by a string, at bout the fourths of the string it split into three and connected to the corners. It landed on Jazzy's head, bounced off and landed in his pocket, Merry smiled, at least they wouldn't be caught for THAT.

They went to the fridge and stuffed some hot dogs in Jazzy's pocket. _This is easier than I thought... _Merry smiled, they were having a feast tonight. She ALMOST felt bad.

They left the shop, wearing smiles, until they heard boisterous sounds coming from large, skinny machine. Then they realized: This was for them, they were gonna get caught.

Without knowing that they were gonna do it, making a split decision, they flew up into the air, the sound was slowly fading away...

They flew a couple of miles, leaving a path of destruction, breathing in and out dangerously, and hyperventilating. They settled down, not knowing how to make a fire, but they didn't care, they just hoped that they didn't get caught.

They could survive just a little bit longer...

**Mwah ha ha ha ha! Cliffie! Did you like it, did you hate it, did you review it? If you didn't can you? I don't have many of them, that's because all my friends are grounded! And sorry it took me soooo long to update, I was busy! I luv ya all! Thank you soooo much for bearing with me through this boring story!**


End file.
